


Blind Little Bird

by laconicGhost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, basically just me making kageyama sad, blind!hinata, its just mentioned so oops, kind of a gang au???, poor kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicGhost/pseuds/laconicGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata had some strange fascination with touching. Kageyama didn’t really understand it himself because he could actually see, but he tried to humor Hinata as long as he could stand to. After all, Kageyama thought as his stomach twisted uncomfortably, it was his fault that Hinata was like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, Kageyama. I like to make you sad.

"Can I touch your face?"

As Kageyama deliberated embarrassedly Hinata kept his unseeing eyes unflinchingly in the taller boys direction.

Hinata had some strange fascination with touching. Kageyama didn’t really understand it himself because he could actually see, but he tried to humor Hinata as long as he could stand to. After all, Kageyama thought as his stomach twisted uncomfortably, it was his fault that Hinata was like this.

A smirk appeared on Hinata's small face. "Scared, your Majesty?"

"I told you not to call me that.”

Hinata laughed, closing his eyes. "Sorry, sorry. I promised."

Kageyama hated his nickname. He had learned to ignore it from Tsukishima by now, but it just felt awful to hear it from Hinata's mouth. It felt heavier. When he was in his old gang, it was given to him as a title of respect, but they kicked him out. Whenever he heard it now, it was an insult. They were mocking him.

Hinata opened his eyes again, putting a hand on the taller boys chest. "I just want to see the face of my partner again, even if he's a jerk."

Kageyama flushed, his eyes wandering away from the redhead in front of him. "You already know what I look like." He knew as soon as the words left his mouth that he shouldn't have said them. He balled up his fists tighter in his lap and tried not to look Hinata in the eye. Hinata laughed, but Kageyama could tell it was forced.

"I'm already starting to forget."

Even though he was expecting them, the words pierced Kageyama's heart like an arrow and he bit his cheek so hard he tasted blood. He snuck another glance at Hinata to see the boy’s eyes downcast, chewing his bottom lip. Kageyama breathed deeply before replying. "Fine, but make it quick, idiot."

Hinata jumped in his seat. "Really?!" Kageyama felt irritated at the fact it felt like Hinata didn’t expect him to agree. He huffed haughtily, and was about to retort another insult until his words caught in his throat at the sight of Hinata’s smile. He shut his mouth just as quickly.

"It won't take long, I promise," Hinata said as he scooted closer to Kageyama. Kageyama bit his cheek when the ginger haired boy moved so close that their knees were touching. It felt like his skin had caught fire.

Still, Kageyama was too tall that Hinata couldn't reach up comfortably. Hinata didn’t complain openly, but the raven could see his partner straining as he leaned forward and stretched. Kageyama sighed again, reaching forward himself to help his friend. He wound him arms around Hinata’s smaller frame and pulled him up before putting him back down in his lap.

Hinata was lighter than Kageyama expected, actually. It was just difficult to pull him up because Hinata started squirming as soon as Kageyama held onto him. As soon as he was seated he immediately pushed back on Kageyama’s chest to put space between the two of them, stammering out sounds that resembled words.

"Idiot! W-What are you--"

"You're too short," Kageyama replied instantly, smirking when an irritated scowl floated onto Hinata's lips. "You wanted to feel my face, right? Well now you can reach easily now."

Hinata muttered under his breath and shifted a little longer on Kageyamas lap before sighing indignantly. He looked straight ahead and Kageyama felt like the wind was knocked out of him as he noticed the scar that traveled down the right side of Hinata’s face.

That scar was his fault too, wasn’t it? The hazy memories of the two of them getting jumped in the rain together flickered dully in the back of his mind and he couldn’t help but reach out and place a tentative hand over top of the scar. Hinata flinched momentarily at the sudden contact, but just as quickly took the hand and gently pulled it away.

“Stop,” he muttered, his expression dark. Kageyama knew it didn’t just mean for him to stop interrupting Hinata’s ritual. The redhead squeezed his hand comfortingly. “Just let me do this, alright?” He kissed Kageyama’s hand lightly before resting it on his thigh, returning to his request as he reached his hands up.

He bit his lip and hesitated again, his hands hovering between the two of them.

"U-Um..."

"What?"

Hinata turned his head to the side, flushing at the impatient tone of Kageyama's voice. "Close your eyes."

“What?” Kageyama echoed. His brain was in overdrive and Hinata was taking much too long with his request. “Look, just do it al--”

“Please?” Hinata’s blank eyes seemed to search for his face even though they’d never see it and again Kageyama felt a pang of guilt. He hissed out his nose in irritation but he shut his eyes tightly.

“They’re shut,” he snapped weakly, cursing himself when his voice cracked. “Hurry up, you’re heavier than you look.”

Hinata was silent and he didn’t do anything. Kageyama noticed in the silence that the redhead was shaking. It was very subtle, but Hinata was definitely quivering. Hinata took a deep breath, in and then out, before two trembling palms touched the sides of Kageyama’s face. They were warm.

Hinata took a breathy gasp at the contact, his fingers trailing down the side of Kageyama’s face. They swirled around, running down the bridge of his nose, over his eyelids, across his cheekbones. Hinata was checking so carefully, pulling his fingers across Kageyama’s skin so slowly it was as if he was burning the image he felt into his mind’s eye. It was. . . really nice, actually. Kageyama relaxed his shoulders and let Hinata work.

One of Hinata’s thumbs ghosted across Kageyama’s bottom lip and Kageyama pressed them together more firmly, shivering slightly.

“Warm. . .” Hinata whispered. “Are you blushing?”

“Shut up.” Kageyama grit his teeth and tried to escape, pulling his head away from the redhead’s touch to face the side, but he didn't get far. Hinata easily pulled his head back to face him as he snickered under his breath, apologizing for pointing it out. His fingers became more gentle as they ran over spots he had felt before. They continued to sit in silence as Hinata continued his ritual. Eventually, his hands stopped where they had started, resting comfortably on Kageyama’s cheeks.

They sat like this for a few moments, Kageyama slightly disappointed that Hinata’s hands had stopped tracing his face and not quite sure if he should open his eyes yet. What if Hinata wasn't done yet? He supposed he should wait for the ginger haired boy to tell him it was okay and just let them sit together a few minutes longer.

It felt like an eternity that the duo sat in the silence. Kageyama was about to ask Hinata if something was wrong when the redhead moved forward. Kageyama wasn’t exactly sure what was happening but then froze immediately when Hinata pressed his lips firmly against his own, his heart nearly exploding in his chest.

They were only there for a second or two, but when Hinata pulled away he rested his head in the crook of Kageyama’s neck, trembling again as his hands slid down to rest on the raven boy’s chest.

“O-Oi, Hinata--”

“You’re. . . so good-looking, you jerk,” he said hoarsely. His hand resting over Kageyama’s heart took a fistful of his shirt. “It’s not _fair_.”

Kageyama opened his eyes to look down at the redhead and caught sight of a tear racing down Hinata’s cheek. He panicked.

“Hey,” Kageyama stammered, reaching for Hinata’s hand and taking it gently. “Don’t cry on me, dumbass.”

“I wish I could see you again.”

The words were like a vice, closing off Kageyama’s throat and he forgot how to breath for a moment. He couldn’t force any words out and instead brushed through Hinata’s fiery curls gently, trying to stop his hands from quivering.

“You want to know what I miss the most?” Hinata asked quietly. Kageyama was trying to keep himself together, so he grunted in response to the question in a way to show he was listening because he was afraid anything he said would shatter his composure. Hinata wrapped his free arm around Kageyama, grabbing onto the back of his shirt like a lifeline.

“I miss a lot of things, actually.” Hinata’s voice was distant, his eyes closed. “But there’s one thing I miss the most about you.” Was he falling asleep? Kageyama was thankful his back was to the wall if this was the case, because he had no intention of moving the ginger haired boy anywhere if he was going to fall asleep on him. He figured he owed Hinata at least that much.

“I miss your eyes,” Hinata said softly. “They were scary at times, sure, but I still miss them.” Kageyama’s throat was beginning to burn and he clenched Hinata’s hand tighter. “They’re a really pretty shade of blue.” Hinata laughed sleepily to himself.

Kageyama wanted to tell his partner not to say such embarrassing things so easily, but he was putting all of his strength into keeping his facade. The voice he tried to ignore was echoing one thing over and over, repeating Kageyama’s regret.

_Your fault, your fault, your fault, your fault, your fault, your fault. . . ._

“I’m glad.” Hinata’s voice broke through the torrent of blame sweeping through Kageyama’s head, so soft the redhead had to have been half asleep. “I at least saw you smile before our accident. A real one.” He sighed contentedly.

Hinata was silent after that, his breathing deep and even, his fingers still tangled together with Kageyama’s. Kageyama thought, somewhat bitterly, that he seemed even smaller in his sleep.

_Our accident_. 

Kageyama clenched his teeth. What in the world was Hinata talking about? Sure, they had gotten jumped together, but that didn’t mean it was their accident. Oikawa’s gang was looking for Kageyama that night, and they found him.

Unfortunately, they found Hinata with him.

Kageyama placed a firm kiss on the top of Hinata’s head and took a shaky breath as he buried his face in the soft ginger curls.

“I love you,” he murmured. “I’m so sorry.”

Kageyama held onto his partner as the night went on, trying to keep his trembling under control as he wept silently into Hinata’s hair.

 


End file.
